Behind the Veil
by Lady Foeseeker
Summary: One Shot! What Sirius finds behind the Veil in the Department of Mysteries isn't exactly what he expected. . . Of course, Death isn't exactly what he expected either. . . PG13 FOR LANGUAGE ONLY!


Behind the Veil  
  
Disclaimer: Eh. . .I don't own Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing.  
  
Explanation: This really isn't a crossover, you need no background to understand it, I just needed Death, and Duo likes to call himself death, Sooooo I used him. Actaully, he kind of "inserted" himself when the thought first appeared and. . . well. . . this is what I get for watching anime. Sigh  
  
Eh, well. . .  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Sirius was stunned and unable to move, watching the veil close in with horrified eyes. He really should have known that something like this was going to happen. He really should have. James had warned him about doing stupid things, and this had to be one of the dumbest things he'd ever done in his entire life.  
  
He felt the cold bite of the veil, expcet his body to disentigrate. But something odd was happening. His body was fine, his heart still beating, but the spell was gone. He attmepted his own magic, but it didn't seem to work where he was. Unless--his mind grasped a second idea, a horrible idea--unless his magic was GONE.  
  
A cry passed his lips as he slammed into the stone floor of the chamber. The veil was high above his head and far out of reach without his magic. He paused and glanced around. The room was circular, with a towering ceiling and had to be at least a mile across. Maybe a little more, though his guess was, most likely, fairly accurate. It was made of stone with hundreds, no MILLIONS of arches in it, each of them looking much like the one he had fallen through. He could find his, though, about thirty feet up, the ragged veil fluttering in the none existant breeze. For some reason, that one was DIFFERNT than all the others.  
  
The torches on the walls flickered, and a heavy door opened. There were five doors, making a pentagram pattern, set in the walls. Symbols, runes, and other flashy imagery was carved around them. The one that had opened had been the set on the far wall from him.  
  
A teenager walked in, eyes blazing. He was thin, lithe, but obviously strong. His power seemed to jsut radiate from his lean form. He was only about five feet seven inches, with long chestnut brown hair pulled back in a braid that fell past his hips. Violet eyes roved the room in his rage. "Who the hell are you and why have you come into this place?" The boy--no, man--snapped.  
  
"I fell through the veil at our ministry, trying to save my godson," Sirius managed to say, surprised that he was actaully revealing anything, and shocked that the man seemed to know who he was, but not care. The teen grumbled something under his breath, and Sirius shook his head, desprately trying to keep the fear off his face and out of his eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," The man snapped. "I am Shinigami, though you may call me Duo if you'd like."  
  
"I--thank you. Where am I, exactly?"  
  
"A cross roads between worlds. I'm Death. Stopping looking like I'm going to kill you. That's not exactly my job, though I can do it." Crossly the violet-eyed teen glared at him. "The wards went off when you fell in here. How the hell did you fucking FALL in here, anyway? On purpose? Are you another one of those annoying bastards that want to die so you just thew yourself through the veil?"  
  
"No! I don't want to be dead! I have to help Harry! My godson. I was trying to save him from evil wizards when I was stunned. The spell sent me through the veil, then was dissovled. I can't even use my own magic here. I wasn't--stripped of it, was I?"  
  
"Naw. This just nullifies magic until we leave. There's too much power in here. More could overload this chamber and send this whole fucking palce to kingdom come. Now, other matters. You never did tell me who you are."  
  
"Sirius Black. I am a wrongly convicted criminal, trying to keep my godson, Harry Potter alive."  
  
"Potter, eh? I know him. Good kid. I know a James too. He's right pissed at you at the moment. Told me to send you back if I could. Which is both very possible and quite legal. You weren't supposed to die just yet, you know."  
  
"I--uh--was unaware of that." Sirius finally managed.  
  
"Mortals!" Duo grunted, rolling his eyes. "Holy hell. You'd think the lot of you was stupid! Can't figure out death, or the damn veil. Eh, well, that's hardly something I can't fix. Hm. . . but what to do with you? I was having a very fine. . . date. . . before you came along."  
  
"Tell your date I'm very sorry," Sirius apologized.  
  
"I'll pass it along. But everyone, and I don't mean just my date, are upset that you came careening in here and totally ripped the veil. And I really do want you OUT so I can get back to my peace and quiet. You do know which veil is yours, right?"  
  
"Of--of course," Sirius blinked.  
  
"That's WONDERFUL!" Duo grinned and clapped his hands together. "All the easier for me, then! Now, I never want to see you again unless it really is your time, and if you fall back through the veil, I will kick your ass to kingdom come, and I'm sure my lover will do the same. Now, GET OUT!"  
  
With a rush of power, Sirius was thrown bodily out of the veil he had entered through. He stared at the familier surroundings of the Ministry of Magic and shook his head. How weird. Was that, he found himself wondering, a mere dream? Or was it more than that? The man had seemed so. . . REAL. So alive. Yet he called himself Death. He, Sirius knew, had fallen into the veil, where they claimed no one had ever returned from.  
  
And he was no ghost. In fact, he was still completely intact, from fingers to toes, mind to magic. A thin stick fell beside him and he whirled to see a figure with bright violet eyes watching him. "A gift," The figure grinned. "The stupid morons that haven't a clue what this veil is keep throwing shit down here. From the way that reacted, I'm think it's yours?"  
  
Sirius nodded, more than a little surprised, and shrugged. "My wand. Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, well, you'll need it." Duo crossed his arms. "Now get the hell outta here. I never want to see you again, comprehende? I hate you. You are detestable, and if you disturb me in the midst of a very nice make-out session with my lover ever again, you'll wish you really were dead. We are clear on all of these points?"  
  
"Y-yeah. Sure." Sirius backed slowly away. "Good-bye, Duo."  
  
"Bye, Sirius. Now get the HELL out!" Duo gave him a magical shove and sent him flying through the door to the room, landing heavily on his postirior.  
  
"Ow! Annoying bugger, aren't you?" He grumbled.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Go back to your lover!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"You're not my type!"  
  
There was a slight growl, then, softer, "Go find your Godson, Sirius. And catch the rat-assed bastard that keeps him from a good home. And give me the name of the wanker that did this. I want to send him nightmares for a few decades!"  
  
"Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
"Thank you. I'll make sure she gets no sleep for the next three weeks and drive her crazy the rest of the time."  
  
"Thanks, Duo."  
  
There was the sound of a door opening. "Get the fuck outta my sight," Duo yelled, his voice sounding much fainter.  
  
Sirius smiled, chuckling quietly to himself, then turned and left. He had another chance at life, and there was no way in hell he was going to waste it.  
  
  
  
(A/N) Well, erm. . . I have no excuse for this except the fact its been rattling around my head for three fricking weeks! THREE! I mean, one or two is fine. They go away fast enough, BUT THREE WEEKS! I mean, REALLY! That's pathetic. So. . . I wrote it down, and found it somewhat different, I've never seen something quite like it before, so I thought I see what you all said.  
  
Feel the Author? Review, please!  
  
Lady Foeseeker 


End file.
